Never Heartless
by Sparkling-Iris
Summary: ONESHOT. Link has fought with the Demon Lord Ghirahim for the first time and is now lying on the ground, injured. But how does Ghirahim feel about his victory? Is he really as merciless as he lets on to be? GhiraLink fluff!


**A/N: Hey there! This is just a fluffy GhiraLink oneshot about Link and Ghira's first battle. It's just a short thing about Ghira being a softie and being conflicted with himself. :D It's from the fabulous Debbie's POV.**

**Disclaimer: Nintendo owns TLoZ.**

**Also, there's lots of blood mentioned, 'cause Ghira's obsessed with it.**

**Enjoysss!**

**/**

I look down at the pitiful form of the sky child. He's battered and bruised from head to toe and I feel a surge of satisfaction course through me. He's been taught a valuable lesson, been put in his rightful place…He never stood a chance as I well knew from the start.

"What will you do now, sky child?" I mock, sauntering closer to his broken body. He whimpers pathetically, almost silently and I feel a weird emotion overcome me…I can't identify it. I shake my head to rid myself of the troubling feeling and I continue to criticize the boy.

"So, hero…are you going to finally surrender? Or will you continue to be the defiant, ignorant child that I knew you were from the moment I laid eyes on your pitiful face?" I say. He's at my feet now and I can feel the fear emanating from his body in waves. It's tantalizing, addicting. How wonderful it feels to watch your enemies tremble in its grasp! It gives me immense pleasure!

But still, the boy refuses to acknowledge my questions. I begin to feel irritated and my good mood is marred with the bitter vexation. "Answer me!" I demand with less patience.

Another small sob escapes his bleeding lips, but no answer ensues. I crouch down next to him, but not close enough that I would bloody my clothes. He's lying in the fetal position with the goddess sword clutched to his bleeding frame.

His clothes are torn in numerous places and I can see his wonderful crimson life force seeping from the countless wounds I'd inflicted; seeping into the fabric of his tunic, staining it red. More spills onto the floor. It streaks what was our battle ground a striking cherry colour.

His hair is matted with sweat and grime, and the dirty tresses stick to his face, knotted and wild. The sky child's ridiculous hat has fallen from his head and it lies a few paces away from its previous wearer. It is relatively clean, but some blood from our fight has bloomed in mesmerizing red designs on the green material. None of the blood is mine, of course.

"I asked you a question, boy!" I snap suddenly, making him flinch violently. I laugh at the action and punch him harshly. He coughs painfully and blood splatters and drips from his lips. A particularly deep wound on the sky child's midriff seeps more blood as his body convulses and jerks unnaturally. Then he seems to gag on his own life force, as though he's choking.

But then he starts to breathe again, albeit a bit unevenly. He's nothing compared to me. He's nothing. Not even worth my time…

I laugh again, pleased with my victory. There's something nagging at the back of my mind, but I ignore it.

And as I laugh, that's when I see a silvery tear run down his cheek. It lands on the ground, mixing with the blood pooling underneath his fragile form.

How weak.

He's crying. I can't believe how pathetic this is. Did the goddess seriously believe that I, Demon Lord Ghirahim, would be taken down by such a frail human?! The attempt is laughable. I scoff at the fruitless effort. I am not an opponent to take lightly.

"Sky child…I'll ask you once more…" I lower my voice to a murmur. "Do you surrender?"

He shakes uncontrollably and I can feel my patience waning rapidly. I sigh exasperatedly. Should I just leave him like this?

The girl's presence has vanished from this place by now and I know that I should probably be leaving too, however the boy…what do I do with him?

I promised not to murder him. That was a display of weakness…but now, what is the best course of actions?

I ponder the possible options for a little bit and absently reach out to stroke the sky child's face. I run the back of my hand over the smooth skin, now dripping with blood from a head wound that I can clearly remember inflicting upon him. I remember harshly hitting him with the hilt of my sword before he tumbled to the ground, hitting his head upon the floor. I brush the dirtied hair away and banish the memory from my mind.

And he flinches.

For some reason, this bothers me-the fact that the boy, Link, is afraid of my touch. He cringes away from me and I frown.

I try again. I pet the side of his face gently, not even caring momentarily that there is blood staining the previously immaculate white of my glove.

He shudders at my touch. Not a moment ago, I would have been pleased with this…but now…hmm…

"Sky child?" I whisper to him. He moans softly and another tear builds up at the corner of his closed eyes. It squeezes its way out and trickles down the side of his face, but I catch the tear before it dissolves into the blood.

The tear soaks through my glove and I feel the wetness of it on my hand. I furrow my brow. I don't like this anymore.

Without even knowing what I'm doing, I snap my fingers and a bottle with a fairy materializes in my hands. I uncork the bottle and let the healing spirit out. I cock my head to the side, feeling very empty, devoid of emotions.

What am I doing? This is the enemy…I shouldn't be healing him…

Yet no matter how hard I try, I cannot summon any energy to care at this point. He's badly injured and if I leave him here, then who knows what'll happen to my sky child? I promised not to murder him. I said I'd beat him.

And beat him I did. He put up a good fight, I'll confess, but he was still nothing to me. He made an easy fight. I was only toying with him. I meant to hurt him. I wanted to. Then why on earth am I healing him?

The fairy spirals around the injured boy and I observe as the wounds begin to knit together, healing efficiently. He'll be better in no time. I want to say something, but for once, no words come to my lips. It is a rare thing that I am speechless. Perhaps it is because I don't know whether to mock the hero for his weakness, or to…comfort him.

More conflict floods through me. Now I know that I'm not thinking straight. What am I doing? Did I honestly entertain the idea that I'm going to go comfort the enemy? I've never done something like this before. None of my other opponents have ever brought out such a…weak side of me. This boy is special. No wonder he's the chosen one.

Once the fairy has finished, she flies away quickly, leaving myself and the boy alone. He's not hurt anymore, but I think he's in shock or something. He doesn't move; no more shaking or crying. I don't know if he's even aware of what just happened. He probably doesn't know that I healed him. The smell of the blood does not vanish, nor does the blood itself.

It seems to tease me. Mock me for my weakness. The blood calls out to me, telling me to spill more, and yet I cannot. Not now. I don't feel bloodlust anymore. That craving has been appeased.

"Link…" I murmur. His real name slips through my perfect lips and I lean in close to him. I wipe off his cheek gently with my hand to reveal a patch of clear, smooth skin. And then I do something that I'd never have thought possible.

I lean down and place a kiss on his cheek, lingering slightly, before withdrawing from his body.

As I back away, a bright blue eye cracks open and I blink back, a bit…self-conscious about what I've just done. Me? Self-conscious? Never.

And yet…

"Why?" A soft voice croaks out. I see the hero's lips parted slightly and I realize that he's the one who spoke. I freeze. Why _did_ I do that?

I don't know what to do now. I've been caught. I try to keep my face like a mask, with no emotions visible, but something breaks through. That same emotion that I brushed off earlier cracks through my façade.

It's pity and…guilt.

I feel myself breaking. I have to do something so that the hero doesn't think me weak!

"Ghira…him…" The sky child speaks again in a cracked voice. He pulls himself up from the floor and sits, slumped against the nearby wall, not in physical pain, yet exhausted from the taxing ordeal I subjected him to. I am still crouched near him. I feel suddenly very insignificant right now. "Ghirahim." He repeats with more strength.

I look into his eyes, shining with feeling. I've never been one to relate to people, so I am no expert at reading emotions, unless it is fear or something of the like. Yet another flaw of mine. I wish the sky child wouldn't keep making each imperfection so blatantly obvious-

"Thank you." He whispers. I blink at him, almost not understanding his words. Then I reach out and embrace him. I don't know what's come over me, but I feel like this is the right thing to do. I don't care that I'm soiling my clothes for once. I don't care that my master would be furious if he found out about this.

Right now, it's just me and the sky child.

I stroke his hair gently and then place another kiss on his head. But I don't linger like last kiss. I am conflicted greatly. I need time to think.

So I let go of the boy and prompt him to do the same to me. I hadn't realized until now that he was hugging me back.

I don't look at him as I back away.

Then I abruptly stand up and snap my fingers, being engulfed in a cloud of diamonds, leaving the boy devoid of my company. I wonder what he's thinking…

I brush the thought away and think back on what had just transpired.

What I did, I will never regret. I don't know what came over me and I probably won't ever.

But I know that if-no _when-_I see the sky child again, I will never feel the same when I look into those deep blue eyes.

**/**

**A/N: And there you have it! XD I hope this filled your heart with rainbows! Anyways, please review, I'd love to hear your thoughts! :D**


End file.
